


Look at all those chickens

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: !!!!!!!, Birds, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Noctis knew that Prompto owned birds, but he didn't realizehow manyhe owned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i like birds, prompto likes birds...  
> i own two baby birds, prompto can own a million of them because i'm a fanfiction writer and i can do what i want....
> 
> i really love my birds and i want to write fanfics involving birds so here we go
> 
> also i need to write something good and fluffy because i watched the ending today and _o u c h_ my heart

"Ta-da!"

Noctis steps into Prompto's house after the door is unlocked for him, and he has a moment to take in the environment.

His house was certainly smaller than Noct's. And it shouldn't come as a surprise, because Noctis is royalty and Prompto is not. He shouldn't expect Prompto to live in a castle. He really was expecting a bigger house, however. Maybe it was just the clutter...?

Prompto urges him further inside, and a familiar noise comes to his ears. Birds. Right, Prompto mentioned that he owns a few parakeets, and not to be alarmed when they yell at each other over food sometimes.

However it sounded like more than just a few, and he quickly becomes concerned.

"Sorry it's so cramped, but kick back and make yourself at home!" Prompto doesn't seem to mind that it sounded like a thousand birds were hidden in his back room, so if it wasn't a concern for him then it wasn't a concern for Noctis.

Noct looks around. There... wasn't much for him to look at, actually. To his right is an old looking couch, probably so worn out that the springs don't work anymore. In front of the couch is a wooden coffee table, stained beyond recognition, with magazines and cheap game guides scattered about. There's no TV in here, he notices, but figures that Prompto might have brought it into his room.

Noct moves left, his boots thumping on the wooden floor as Prompto follows behind without much to say. Other than the occasional screaming, Noctis has been able to ignore Prompto's birds.

On the well-kept shelf against the wall just before the kitchen, Noct expected so see a family picture or something. There was none of the sort- just pictures of what Noctis assumed to be Prompto's birds and some aesthetically pleasing scenery. There were also little figures that Prompto probably carved on his own, and older camera models that were up for display, unused now. It's mostly empty, and Noct finds that strange.

"You didn't tell me that you make wood carvings," Noct says after the shelf is inspected, turning to Prompto whose eyes have wondered off, his face giving a telltale sign of thinking about something else. At Noct's voice, however, he snaps back to reality.

"Oh, yeah," he replies, sounding tired but smiling like usual. "I uh... well, I'm working on something for you but I won't tell you what it is because I've already said enough!"

Noct let's a sly smile come to his face, and Prompto just looks nervous. "Looking forward to it."

Prompto is sheepish as Noctis goes into the kitchen now. Simply put, Ignis would be extremely disappointed. Nothing is really clean, and most everything is covered with rust. The sink is empty at least, and nothing smells bad to him, so that's not off-putting. It's too cramped, even for one person, and if it weren't for a window that _might_ be able to open, he'd consider the entire kitchen a fire hazard.

"I don't really cook," Prompto says, and yes, Noctis knows this, considering all the takeout he's eaten.

He opens the fridge, expecting for at least _something_ to be moldy or smell bad, but Noct was more surprised that there's barely anything in there. There's milk, black olives, and leftover chilli, but that's pretty much it. Noctis blinks, then closes the fridge and gives Prompto a look.

"Why're you looking at all my secrets man? I eat... just not a lot." 

Noctis isn't convinced, but he lets it slide just because he can tell Prompto doesn't want him to push it. "Just checking. You know you can ask Ignis for food."

Prompto nods. Noctis returns to the living space, and _those birds are becoming too much to ignore_.

"Are you gonna introduce me to your children?" Noct asks, completely curious now, and Prompto seems to get giddy.

"They're bitey and poopey and loud, just so you know," Prompto warns as he walks to a door sitting out of the way of the rest of the hallway.

"So, like birds usually are?" Noctis follows Prompto into the room and is taken aback.

There are so many.

There had to be at least twenty.

Maybe even more.

Noctis watches Prompto causally walk up to the huge cages in the room, three of them lined up together against the back wall. There were probably too many birds and not a big enough cage for all of them, but Prompto opens the doors on each one, one-by-one. Almost immediately he's bombarded by a few of them, hopping on his hands and in his hair when he teasingly sticks a hand in a cage.

"Here." Without warning, Prompto takes Noct's arm in his hands, and a parakeet hops on it. Noct's face twists.

"That's weird," he says after a second, feeling ticklish from the way the bird's talons graze his skin. It's spinning and walking around on his arm, giving little experimental nibbles to see if he's safe.

"You get used to it pretty fast," Prompto says, returning to a cage to get some of the babies to hop on his fingers. There's a lot of biting going on, and Noct has to wonder if Prompto will bleed eventually.

"So I don't have names for a lot of them," Prompto starts, his eyes fixed on a baby trying to rip his fingernails off. "Too difficult to keep track. I couldn't even think of that many if I tried! Any good ones, anyway."

Noctis nods, definitely agreeing, as he stares back at the bird on his arm, looking up at him in wonder.

"How did you even get this many?" Noctis asks after a brief silence, turning his arm around and the bird maneuvering around without fail. Prompto laughs.

"Well, I started with two. They ended up breeding. And then I got carried away..." Prompto puts some of the babies back, but there were still birds all over his arm.

"Y'know you can make a fortune off these guys," Noctis says without really thinking. Prompto shrugs.

"I guess. It has crossed my mind. Maybe I could sell a few, then maybe I can save up enough money to afford anything. But..."

Noctis feels bad for even saying anything. Prompto seems sad even though he wears a smile, looking affectionately at the birds in his hands.

"I can't bring myself to do it," he whispers. Noct really feels like an asshole now, and walks over to Prompto. The bird on Noct's arm flies off, into a messy nest of blond hair. Prompto looks up at him, and Noctis pauses only because of the way his bright, blue eyes stare at him- there's some sadness but mostly love and a soft tenderness, and Noct's heart jumps in his throat.

He swiftly encloses his arms around Prompto, successfully scaring off quite a few parakeets in the process, and he's happily hugged back. They stand there, silent, embracing each other comfortably with their heads rested on the other's shoulder. Birds flutter around them and make noise, but Noct doesn't let it ruin the moment for him.

Prompto is the first to pull away, giving Noct a lopsided grin. Noctis is used to the way his heart flutters now, but can't help but smile in return.

"So, you want to help me name these guys?"

Noctis laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm worse with names than you are. Remember DarkLord RavenHawk?"

Prompto bursts out laughing, and Noctis feels his face flush with a bit of embarassment.

"It's alright, we can have fun with it!"

Begrudgingly, Noctis helps Prompto comes up with names for his many, many birds. In the end, they can barely remember half of them, or which of the names belonged to which bird. Except for Sunny, a bright blue baby female that quickly grew attached to Noctis.

"She reminds me of you," Noctis said when giving the suggestion for her name, but he didn't say that it was because her deep color matched his eyes or her bubbly personality that made him smile. He wouldn't say that it's because she quickly became his favorite bird, either- just like how Prompto quickly became his favorite person.


End file.
